por favor dime que solo me amas por lo que soy
by melipupi
Summary: helga esta arta de ser la tipica 'CHICA RUDA' y decide cambiar su vida eliminando todo lo que la tenia mal entre ellas a su amado arnol que pasa? solo lo sabran si lo leen...
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de unos 15 años comenzaba a despertar, cuando logra ponerse de pie se dirige al espejo viendo la imagen de una chica rubia de cabello suelto y ojos azules de piel blanca y una mueca de somnolencia, por cierto esa joven es helga g. pataki…

-estoy harta de fingir ser algo que no soy, alguien que siempre se escondió detrás de una dura y fría mascara de mal carácter y pésimo sentido del humor-decía la joven peli rubia con un aire de decepción.-todos me vieron como la niña ruda y de mal carácter que resolvía todo con los puños e incluso hasta mi mismo amor arnold lo pensaba de mi…pero ya no mas no señor! Hoy será el día en que todo cambie nadie nunca más vera me mascara simplemente seré yo misma y nada podrá impedirlo ya no me importa que vallan a pensar de mí solo me importaran mis pensamientos-dijo al fin dándose confianza.

-creo es tiempo de dejar a la vieja mascara en el closet para nunca más volver a sacarla- y con esto se dirigió a su armario sacando una linda musculosa rosa y una linda pollera negra que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas junto con unas lindas sandalias negras luego se peino y soltó el cabello dejando en el solo una pequeña hebilla rosa que tenía un pequeño moño de mismo color.

-ahora si soy yo…-al decir esto con alegría su rostro cambia de contento a uno triste al ver la escultura de arnold el chico que siempre amo desde el kínder y con el que siempre soñó toda su infancia, ella se acerco a la escultura y dijo- arnold mi musa mis inspiración creo ya es tiempo de dejarte ir jamás me corresponderás, jamás serás mío pero… como te amo te dejare libre pero esta vez para siempre…-al terminar de decir esto una lagrima recorre su delicada mejilla mientras que tira la escultura de arnold por la ventana, luego toma su mochila y baja a desayunar rápidamente para poder tomar el autobús.

-miriam me voy a la escuela y me quedare hoy en la casa de pebs ¿no te molesta?- dice en un tono de dulzura y timidez lo que a su madre la sorprendió.

-helga hija ¿estás bien?- dice aun atónita su madre. Por no creer en el comportamiento de su hija.

-si si estoy bien miriam ahora tengo que irme adiós- y con esto le da un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla a su mama para despedirse.

La señora pataki queda viendo a su hija alejarse mientras que con una mano se tocaba la mejilla en donde helga la había saludado.

Mientras tanto en la parada del bus…

-hola viejo ¿qué cuentas?-dice geral mientras hace el típico saludo de amistad con arnold.

-hola geral-dice arnold correspondiendo al saludo.

-oye viejo te noto algo distraído desde que laila te dijo que le gustas-dice geral mirándolo algo pícaro y sonriente.

-si lo sé pero…gerald es increíble aun no puedo creerlo-dice arnold sonriendo.

-lo sé, lo sé viejo es increíble que la niña a la que le insististe por varios años por fin te de una chance-le contesta el moreno.

-bueno en algún momento se me tendría que dar esta oportunidad ¿o no gerald?-.

- si viejo lo que tu digas…-dice gerald mientras posa una mano en la espalda de su amigo mientras sonríen.

En eso a lo lejos helga corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a la parada del bus.

-maldición no voy a poder llegar-decía helga con desesperación mientras aun seguía corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían resistir.

-oye arnold ¿que esa no es helga?-dice gerald señalando a la joven rubia que corría hacia la parada.

-no lo creo helga jamás se vestiría de esa manera es mas creo es…CECILE!-dice arnold quedando paralizado mientras miraba a helga acercase mas.

Cuando helga alcanzo llegar a la parada el bus llego a tiempo mientras que arnold aun la miraba atónito y con la boca desencajada helga no noto su presencia por lo tanto subió al bus rápidamente sentándose con su amiga phoebe que al igual que todos la veían sorprendidos.

-helga que te ha pasado estas tan…distinta-dice su amiga oriental.

-decidí dejar de húsar mi mascara phebs es todo no te preocupes luego te explico porque-dice helga en un tono tranquilo y amable lo que por cierto dejo a todos incluso a la niña oriental con la boca abierta de par en par.

Cuando el auto bus llego a la escuela todos bajaron rápidamente helga fue la última en bajar del transporte pues estaba muy tranquila y sin prisa.

Su amiga pronto la tomo del brazo y la sentó en las escaleras de la escuela-helga dime cuéntame todo… ¿por qué decidiste dar un cambio tan grande? Amiga tú no eres así esto que hiciste es lo más grandioso del mundo- decía la pequeña oriental mientras casi gritaba de la emoción por fin helga había decidido ser ella misma y no esa tonta replica de chica ruda que la verdad no la favorecía para nada.

-si lo se phebs es tan raro en mi pero que quieres que diga estoy cansada de fingir además ya ni siquiera me importan sus estúpidas burlas-dice helga sonriendo.

-¿helga eres tú?- pregunta un muy alto y delgado joven de nombre stinky mientras se acercaba a ella al igual que todos sus compañeros incluidos arnold y Gerald.

-si soy yo…-dice helga muy segura de si misma.

-oye pero ¿Qué te paso?- contesta sid.

-si helga has cambiado de una chica ruda a una fresita- dice en tono burlón Harold.

- y a ti que te importa bola de manteca…es decir…hash miren amigos como le dije a mi amiga phebs ya estoy harta de fingir siempre oculte mis sentimientos mis miedos y dudas porque siempre temí que me burlasen o me tomaran como una pobre estúpida es por eso que siempre actué con odio y mal carácter para que me infundieran respeto por eso lo hice pero hoy decidí cambiar voy a ser yo misma la chica a la que le gusta mostrarse como es, la chica que le gusta estar con sus amigos, la chica que tiene una inmensa pasión por la poesía e historias de amor…esa soy yo HELGA G. PATAKY- al terminar de decir esto todos comenzaron a aplaudirla mientras otros silbaban, helga solo sonreía ella nunca espero esta aceptación por parte de sus compañeros.

Luego de que la celebración terminara todos se dirigieron a sus calces otros a sus casilleros y los demás a lo que sea que tenían que hacer…mientras la joven peli rubia se dirigía uno de sus casilleros cierto chico rubio la siguió y le dijo- eso fue grandioso helga siempre supe que esa chica de antes no eras tú te felicito por tu valor- le dice arnold mientras le dedica una sonrisa y un abrazo.

helga sintió un pequeño dolor punzante en su corazón por aquel abrazo pero aun así lo correspondió-emm gracias arnold eres muy buen amigo-a helga decir la palabra amigo fue como una patada directamente a su estomago para ella.

-valla helga si que cambiaste de verdad te abrase y ni siquiera me has quitado una vez más te terminar de decir esto le dio una última sonrisa y se fue a su salón.

Helga queda parada mirando aun donde se había ido su antes amado arnold era difícil para ella pero era lo mejor olvidase de él y dejarlo libre era lo mejor que podía hacer…

-aun te gusta mantecado ¿no es cierto?- dice su amiga oriental con cierta vos de tristeza por su amiga.

-hash…si phebs pero decidí dejarlo libre pero esta vez para siempre-contesta helga mientras baja su mirada y de nuevo mira su casillero mientras saca sus libros.

-pero helga no te des por vencida…tu-phoebe iba a continuar pero helga la interrumpió.

-seamos razonables phebs mantecado jamás fue mío ni siquiera le gusto para el soy solo otra de sus tontos amigos.

-pero helga…-de nuevo la joven oriental es interrumpida por la peli rubia.

-no phebs ya está decidido lo voy a olvidar aun que eso sea el fin de mis poemas y mis inspiraciones en el amor-dice helga con determinación mientras se dirigía a su salón.

- esto es mala idea amiga muy mala idea- susurra phoebe para sus adentros.

Continuara…

Espero les guste esta historia será algo dramática y sentimental jeje

Será un AXH eejej los quiero….

Atte melipupy…


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la clase termina ambas jóvenes se dirigían a la cafetería para almorzar, al parecer Helga estaba algo triste ese abrazo de Arnold terminó por hacerla dudar de su promesa… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Volvería a amarlo? Las preguntas en la cabeza de Helga eran infinitas tanto que a la joven peli rubia comenzó a darle jaqueca

-HAAAAA! PHOEBE LLAMA A LA ENFERMERA! POR FAVOR!-Helga comenzó a retorcerse por tan punzante dolor era como si millones de agujas se clavaran en su cabeza.

Su amiga oriental de tanta desesperación corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la enfermería una vez informada la enfermera en pocos segundos estaba al lado de cierta rubia.

Unos minutos después Phoebe entra a la enfermería de nuevo- Helga ¿estás bien?-le pregunta preocupada.

-auch! Si Phebs solo quédate tranquila no hay dolor que mate a HELGA PATAKY-dice entonando un cierto aire de orgullo.

-esa es la Helga que conozco-contesta la peli negra dando una sonrisa a su amiga.

-phebs desde que entraste a la enfermería te veo sonriente ¿paso algo?-dice helga algo extrañada.

-Em.…pues si Helga a que no sabes quién estaba más preocupado que yo…-dice la joven oriental sonriendo aun mas.

-no lo se phebs como quiere que lo sepa si me quede inconsciente por la jaqueca-dice en un tono de fastidio.

-está bien…te lo diré…Arnold está ahí afuera-dice mientras de nuevo vuelve a sonreír.

-a que bueno- dice Helga fríamente como si se tratase de su fastidiosa hermana Olga.

-Helga acabo de decirte que es MANTECADO el más preocupado de todos-dice Phoebe aun sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

-si lo sé chica te escuche no soy sorda ¿sabes?-dice de nuevo mientras se baja de la camilla.

-baya Helga en verdad te has decidido olvidarlo-contesta la peli negra.

-así es phebs y mientras más lo olvide mejor será mi vida-contesta Helga de forma decisiva.

Al terminar con su charla ambas salen de la enfermería y todos sus compañeros estaban esperando afuera.

Cuando la rubia ya estaba fuera de la enfermería todos se le abalanzaron preguntando los típicos ¿Helga que paso? , ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Te irás a casa? Y así sucesivamente hasta que Phoebe dijo- bueno ya basta! Helga necesita espacio recién acaba de levantarse así que por favor váyanse gracias.-todos hicieron aso de inmediato excepto cierto rubio de gorra azul.

-Helga ¿necesitas que te acompañe a tu casa hoy? Así no tendrás que cargar con tus libros después de lo que te pasó hoy-le dice Arnold.

-no gracias Arnoldo…digo Arnold estaré bien te lo agradezco-Helga le dedica una sonrisa muy tierna lo cual hace que Arnold quede paralizado con la bella imagen que acababa de ver.

Luego la peli rubia se retira aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro pero aun que por fuera lucia feliz por dentro se maldecía a si misma por haber hecho esa promesa pero aun así debía cumplirla Arnold tenía que estar fuera de su corazón de una vez y por todas aun que eso significase una eterna tortura.

Cuando el horario escolar llego a su fin Phoebe y Helga se encontraban caminando rumbo a la casa de cierta joven oriental, en el camino ninguna de las dos emitía sonido alguno ni siquiera una palabra ambas estaban metidas en sus pensamientos que habían olvidado la existencia de una a la otra.

Pensamientos de Helga*

-TONTA TONTA TONTA! ¿A caso viste su mirada de preocupación cuando se ofreció a acompañarte a casa? Eres una boba maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Porque Arnold? ¿Por que cuando decido olvidarte tu regresas hacia mí? Aun que no te des cuenta tu me lastimas, tu maldita amabilidad hacia mí me lastima, tu sonrisa y tu mirada de niño bueno me destroza por dentro! Maldición todo tu eres mi propia destrucción y eso no es justo al fin que decido dejarte de lado para que seas libre tu pareces ser masoquista… mi amado Arnold ya no puedo estar contigo no…no podre tolerarlo más…-los pensamientos de Helga la distraían tanto que no se daba cuenta estaba por cruzar la calle sin si quiera mirar por donde va.

Mientras que su amiga oriental no se daba cuenta por que al igual que Helga ella también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Pensamiento de Phoebe*

-pobre Helga esta vez sí que se está matando sola y Arnold parece como si lo hiciera a propósito pero yo se que él lo hace por que acaba de descubrir algo en Helga que antes no veía, solo espero mi amiga este haciendo lo correcto o de lo contrario se lastimara y esta vez será muy seriamente- pensaba Phoebe hasta que en un momento es interrumpida por el ruido de los autos frenarse bruscamente lo que hiso que reaccionara en segundos.

- HELGAA!-grito Phoebe con desesperación pero cuando pudo mirar bien la escena quedo impactada por lo que estaba viendo Arnold estaba sobre Helga al parecer él la había salvado de que sufriera un accidente.- dios mío Helga ¿estás bien?- exclamaba con desesperación la peli negra.

-s-si phebs - decía mientras se sonrojaba por tener al rubio tan cerca de ella-Em.…Arnoldo creo que ya puedes levantarte me estas dejando sin aire-dice Helga algo sonrojada y un poco tímida.

-Ho! Si perdón…lo siento Helga no-no me di cuenta je je- decía el joven rubio sonrojado luego se levanto rápidamente extendiéndole su mano para poder ayudarla a levantarse.

-está bien no me enfado por que si no fuera por ti Arnold no habría vivido esta vez- contesta la peli rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Arnold haciendo que él se sorprenda y se quede con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

Cuantas cosas pasaran por la cabeza de ese chico rubio… lo sabremos en el tercer capitulo

Lo siento chicos si me demore tuve muchas cosas importantes jeje espero les haya dejado con la intriga de esta historia de nuevo jiji


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la peli rubia y su oriental amiga se habían esfumado de a vista de Arnold

Cierto moreno se acercaba a él casi jadeando de tanta carrera que tomo para poder alcanzar a su amigo.

-viejo ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo de esa forma?-dice enfadadamente Gerald.

- lo siento Gerald pero tenía que salvar a Helga estaba a punto de ser arroyada por un camión-contesta Arnold.

-si está bien lo entiendo viejo…OYE ESPERA UN SEGUNDO-exclama exaltado el moreno-¡¿salvaste a HELGA?

-si Gerald es lo que dije-contesta Arnold algo fastidiado por la reacción de su amigo.

-valla y ¿te lo agradeció al menos?-pregunta el moreno.

-por extraño y loco que parezca así lo hiso-dice Arnold recordando el beso en su mejilla mientras volvía a ponerse colorado.

-¡¿HELGA TE GRADECIO! VALLA HERMANO ESTO ES RARO ¡! HELGA LA CHICA MAS RUDA DE LA ESCUELA TE AGRADECIO QUE LA SALVARAS!-decía Gerald mientras comenzaba a reírse de tan solo imaginarse a Helga amable.

-Gerald!-exclama Arnold en forma de reproche a su amigo-eso no tiene nada que ver es mas Helga ha cambiado y por lo que veo está cumpliendo su palabra.

-seguro viejo…pero aun no me trago eso de Helga créeme jamás confiare en ella no después de la broma que te hiso el día de los inocentes sí que se lucio con eso es decir fingir que es buena no es tan malo pero estar CIEGA falsamente no creo que sea algo para bromear-comentaba Gerald.

-mmm…no lo sé Geald para mi Helga ha cambiado de verdad no creo que mienta-contesta el peli rubio con vos de esperanzada.

-lo que tu digas Arnold-vuelve a decir Gerald mientras pone la mano en la espalda de su amigo y se marchan.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la chica oriental…

Helga se encontraba en silencio mientras no dejaba de jugar con una pequeña canica que encontró, era como si estuviera ausente en todo el rato que estaba con su amiga.

Phoebe aun no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su amiga si bien se olvido de Arnold y parecía estar alegre ¿por qué ahora se deprimía? Era algo raro.

-Helga ¿te encuentras bien? No has hablado desde que nos despedimos de Arnold-dice Phoebe con tono preocupado.

-lo se phebs es que…hash…es que ¿ por que rayos tiene que ser amable? ¿POR QUE JUSTO CUANTO MAS TRATO DE ALEJARME DE EL PARECE ACERCARME MAS? ¿POR QUE DEBE SER TAN AMABLE?¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN EL? ..¿POR QUE TIENE QUE SER TAN ARNOLD?-decía Helga casi en un grito de desesperación.

-calma Helga lo que pasa es que puede que a Arnold le haya sorprendido tu actitud y comportamiento y por eso se acerca más a ti para ver esos sentimientos que por tanto tiempo has escondido amiga es claro que Arnold está comenzando a darse cuenta de que siente cosas por ti amiga-contesta la joven oriental.

-¿tú crees?-dice Helga con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

-mira Helga es claro que por mucho tiempo has mostrado tu mascara y ahora solo mírate amiga- Phoebe la toma por los hombros y la dirige a un espejo grande para que se observe- estas muy bonita no es que no lo fueras antes si no que ahora has dejado salir a la verdadera Helga ¿comprendes? Es por eso que llamas más la atención ahora-dice Phoebe con aire de aliento para su amiga.

-tienes razón Phebs –dice Helga volviendo a sonreír-pero…he prometido que jamás volvería a amar a Arnold nunca más –dice mientras se vuelve a sentar cabizbaja en el suelo.

-Helga tengo una idea tu promesa es ridícula amiga pero con ella podemos hacer algo para que Arnold pase esta semana lo que tú en varios años…-dice Phoebe dando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Helga la observa sorprendida y se da cuenta rápidamente a lo que se refiere- no me digas que haremos que Arnold se…-dice helga pero su amiga completa la frase.

-enamore de ti…claro Helga mira por esta semana pórtate amable no le demuestres que te gusta solo sonríe, compórtate, y se tu misma-dice la chica oriental giñando un ojo mientras daba una pequeña risita burlona.

Helga queda pensativa unos minutos y luego sonríe de la misma forma así es la vieja Helga volvía a hacer uno de sus planes-valla Phebs ¿de quien has aprendido en todos estos años?-.

-de la mejor Helga de la mejor-contesta Phoebe mientras volvia a reírse junto con Helga.

Si había algo de lo que estarían seguras es de que Arnold por fin sentiría lo que Helga por él desde que lo conoció.

Continuara.

Perdonen si es muy corto ando algo falta de tiempo jiji lo quiero y agradezco que lean y les guste mi historia

Bye atte: melipupy


End file.
